Batman: The Mistakes of Our Lives
by LeatherWings85
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fic: Fading from the Light. It will not make sense to much, unless you read the first one, but you can try to. It involves all four TNBA Batfamily members, and several villians.


**Batman: The Mistakes of Our Lives**

Chapter 1:  
Commishioner's Calling

Barbara arrived home soon after the events with the Mad Hatter.

When she arrived, there was a note on the table, it read, "Dear Barbara, I'm sorry about our fight, I'll be gone tonight on a mission with the Gotham police force, I won't be back until the morning, hope to see you then, Love your father."

Usually notes like this were common, except the note was from the night before.

Bruce and Tim arrived back from there normal nightly missions as always.

"Sir, Miss Gordon is on the phone," Alfred tells Bruce as he gets out of the Batmobile.

"Hello," Bruce responds as he takes the phone from Alfred.

"Hey, Bruce, have you seen my dad lately?" Barbara asks on the other line.

"No, he hasn't been with the force lately, Bullock said he took the week off, why?" Bruce asks questionabally.

"Nothing, thanks," Barbara responds as she hangs up the phone. She walks to her room and says to herself, "this looks like a job for Batgirl."

She searches the night sky, with no lead, then she stumbles upon the cops who are tying up a bank robbery. She overhears them speaking.

"So Bullock, where's Jim, I haven't seen him in four days as of tonight?" one cop asks.

The other responds, "Has the week off, wanted to spend time with his daughter."

"Where are you dad?" Barbara asks herself quietly.

What she doesn't know is that there is a figure two feet behind her.

The figure gets closer and then grabs her shoulder.

_to be continued..._

Chapter 2:  
Friends and Allies

_Slam_

"Ow, next time worn me when you're gonna do that," Supergirl replies.

"Sorry, Kara, you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that though, you know," Barbara replies as she helps her friend up off the ground.

"Yeah, you're one to talk," Kara responds as she gets to her feet.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Barbara asks.

"Well Clark was getting bossy, so I decided to check up on an old friend," Kara replies as she notices Barbara seems sad, "What's wrong?"

"Its my dad, Kara, he's missing," Barbara says as her friend flies besides her.

"What do you mean, 'missing'?" Kara asks as she stops and stands on her feet.

"I mean missing, I haven't seen him in days, neither has the police force, and he left a note," she says as she hands it to Kara.

Kara reads the note over as Barbara makes a turn across the rooftops. "I see," Kara responds as she gives the note back, "and no one knows where he is, strange?"

"Not too strange for Gotham," Barbara responds.

Kara looks around and sees that they're headed towards Wayne Manor, "Uh, why are we headed to Wayne Manor?"

"Because thats where Batman lives, as you know. Thats also where we'll find the biggest computer database ever," Barbara says as Supergirl looks at her confused. Realizing her friend isn't the brightest kid on the block she says, "We'll find out more about my dad there."

"Okay so where do we change to street clothes?" Kara asks as they get to Wayne Manor, "I mean do we just head straight to the door looking like this?"

Barbara opens a hole in the ground revealing the secret entrance to the Batcave.

"Oh, okay," Kara responds as they enter it and head down the small, dark, and tight tunnel.

They enter the Batcave to see Tim sitting there playing a computer game. Little does he know of there appearance.

"This'll be good, stay here," Barbara says to Kara as she sneaks up on Tim, "BOO!"

Tim jumps out of his seat, and screams like a girl.

"Hahahaha," the girls laugh as Tim stands there embarassed.

"Gee, thanks, Barbara," Tim says mad at her, then he looks at Supergirl.

"I see we have company," he says as he heads behind Kara. Then he gets down and looks up her skirt, "nice" he says to himself.

Kara noticing him looking, hears him and turns around. Then she slaps him across the face, sending him flying across the room.

"Watch it kid," she says simply, brushing off the back of her mini skirt.

"So anyways," Barbara says as she sits down at the computer, "We need to find out information about my dad."

"Why?" Tim asks.

"Because he's missing," Barbara says sadly as she goes to the database and types in "Jim Gordon, Commishioner."

"How do you expect to do that?" he asks.

"Easy. Bruce has tracking bugs on all the police force's badges, something only the technology of Wayne Corp. could do, my dad is suppost to be on a mission, so knowing him he would take his badge with him," she says as the system narrows down on the signal, "Bingo!"

_to be continued..._

Chapter 3:  
Boy Wonder's Return

_Ding-Dong_

Alfred answers the door.

"Hello, Alfred, is Bruce home?" Dick Grayson asks as he walks inside and heads towards the kitchen.

"I'm afraid not Master Dick, he's out fighting crime as usual, I should think you would be too," Alfred replies as they sit down at the kitchen table.

"Well, Bludhaven has some late night runaways from over here in Gotham, so I dropped them off at the police department, no one major, just a few low-lifes," Dick says as he get up, "You think Bruce will mind if I check out the old batcave?"

"Why I don't see why he would?" Alfred says as Dick heads towards the entrance to the batcave.

He pulls back the clock and heads down the steps. When he gets down there he sees Robin and Supergirl yelling at each other, and Batgirl on the computer.

"Shrimp!"

"Dumb Blonde!"

"Computer Nerd!"

"Atleast my talents come natural, I don't need to get false boobs!" Tim says snottingly.

"How would you know a pair of false boobs when you see one, you're just a little kid, who plays on the computer too much," Kara replies, "ever heard of a Kryptonian in one of your little computer games?"

"Yeah so," Tim says not being able to think of a comeback.

"Well if you did, you'd know I'm one hundred percent natural, peanut brains," Kara replies as she sees Dick, "What are you doing here, I thought you were the all grown up Boy Wonder?"

"Atleast I'm grown up," Dick replies laughing at how immature the kids are acting. Then he heads upto Barbara, "What's up with those two?"

"They've been arguing about who's stupider ever since Tim looked up Kara's skirt, then she smacked him across the room, and for the last five minutes they've been fighting because a few minutes after that Tim slapped Kara's butt, and well thats that," Barbara replies, "and I really need to leave like now, because my Dad's been missing and I just found out where he is."

"Wait slow down, your dad's missing?" Dick replies.

"Its been almost a week," Barbara responds as she gets up and tries to get pass Tim and Kara, "umm."

"Oh sorry," Kara and Tim reply in unison and step out of Barbara's way as she hops on a Batcycle. Dick follows.

"Get up, I'm driving," he says, "you tell me where to go," realizing she's had a rough day.

Barbara agrees, as Dick changes into uniform.

"Nice abs, Dick," Kara replies as he puts on his uniform.

"I've got better want to see?" Tim responds as Dick gets on the Batcycle, and Barbara sits behind him.

"I'm sure you do," Kara repiles mockingly. Then she grabs his cheek and pulls on it, "does baby need a blanky, is he getting cold."

Ignoring Kara and Tim, Dick says to Barbara, "Hold on tight."

She grabs hold of his waist and wraps her arms around him, and they're off.

_to be continued..._

Chapter 4:  
Cold Hearts, Heated Minds

"The signal's coming from in there," Barbara tells Dick as they pull upto an old building.

"The old ice rink, why would your Dad be there, especially for a week?" Dick says, suspicious about this whole thing.

They walk upto the door to see its unlocked, and then head inside.

"Welcome," a voice says over the intercom, "I see you've finally arrived."

"Where's it coming from?" Barbara replies as they shut the door behind them, and walk forward, Barbara leading.

"You can have the Commishioner," the voice continues, as the lights flicker on revealing Jim Gordon sitting in the middle tied up in a chair. Then the voice goes on, "I may not know all the details about you Batgirl, but I do know one thing."

The voice stops as Batgirl walks forward. then a figure comes jumping out of the announcer's box straight in front of them across the ice, riding down an icey slope formed from the tip of his gun.

"Look out!" Dick yells as the as he runs in front of Barbara, but as soon as he does ice comes flying at him, freezing him.

"Nightwing!" Barbara yells as Mr. Freeze approaches her. She stands there staring at Dick just a few feet in front of her frozen on the ground.

"Don't worry about your friend," Mr. Freeze says as he steps over Dick's frozen body, "its non-lethal, unfortunately without the sun to shine upon him, he'll stay frozen for the rest of his young life, because just from the temperature he won't last more than I'd say ten hours."

He walks on and continues torward her as she backs up, "I'd be more worried for yourself though, I have big plans for you though, I may not know anything about the person behind the mask, but I know you have the same blood-type as my wife, AB Minus."

Barbara thinks to herself not this again remembering the time Mr. Freeze once kidnapped her, and throws a batarang at his helmet. It merely puts a small crack on his helmet and bouces off.

Mr. Freeze gets closer and aims his gun at her and says, "Don't go outside, you might catch a cold."

Quickly, she runs at him, kicks his gun from his hand, and claps her fists together. Then she slams as hard as she can with them against the glass on Mr. Freeze's helmet right where the batarang crack was.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she screams as blood pours out of her hands, she feels the pain of glass stabbing her.

Mr. Freeze gasps for air simply saying, "Next time," then he leaves wretched in pain, she pulls the glass out of her hands and crawls over to the Commishioner, using the glass to cut the ropes, binding the Commishioner to the chair.

"Commishioner you may go home," Barbara repilies as her Dad sits there feeling his daughter's pain.

"Thanks, darling," he says as he walks outside, "I'll wait outside until you leave before I call backup to pick me up. I'll keep the story clean Barbara, don't worry. I love you, you're my little girl."

He shuts the door behind him and goes off to the side of the building.

Barbara crawls over to Dick and picks him up, knowing that there is nothing else her dad can do, he has his job, she has hers.

Her hands pour blood all over Dick's frozen body, but she can't feel the pain as much with the ice numbing her hands.

She opens the door quickly glancing at her dad, then she puts Dick down and calls Bruce over the intercom. She tells him to meet them a block down from where they are, and to bring Kara so she can drive the Batcycle back, then she picks Dick up and walks on.

**The End**

Part 2: For The Ones We Love

Chapter 1:  
Breakfast

"Is he gonna be alright?" Barbara asks Bruce as Bruce puts Dick's body into a defreezing chamber.

"He'll be fine," Bruce says as the process begins.

They arrived back soon after the incident with Mr. Freeze although Barbara's mind was worse than ever.

"So what is that?" Kara asks, "like a big tanning bed."

"I guess you could say that," Bruce says as he turns to Barbara, "I just want to know how Dick got himself in this situation, if he was on his own he'd be dead."

"I told you already, its not his fault, he sacrificed himself for me," Barbara says, knowing it should be her thats frozen.

"So how long does it take?" Tim asks impatiently.

Just then the machine stops and Dick comes out.

"Are you alright?" Barbara asks, glad that he's alive.

Dick a little confused after being frozen says, "I'm fine."

Barbara runs upto him and hugs him with tears in her eyes, then she feels the pain in her hands and lets go.

"You hands," Bruce says, "you forgot to bandage them."

Luckily most of the bleeding had stopped from the cloths that were wrapped around her hands in the Batmobile.

Bruce comes up with two flexible casts and wraps them around her hands.

"You might not want to fight for awhile," Bruce says out of his usual fear that only he should still be fighting after all the years.

"I'm fine!" she says desperately wanting to find out more of Mr. Freeze's involvement.

Then Alfred comes down the stairs, "Breakfast anyone?"

The five head upstairs and sit at the kitchen table.

"So how are you enjoying your stay Miss Kent?" Alfred says as he serves some pancakes and bacon to her.

"So far its been fine, thanks for asking Alfred," Kara says as she takes a bite of bacon.

They sit for awhile in silence, then Kara and Tim yell out in unison, "Done!"

"Wow I like a girl with a good appetite," Tim says as Bruce signals that the two may leave the table.

"More pancakes?" Alfred asks Dick after the two have left, noticing Dick has finished his last pancake.

"No thank you Alfred, they were great though," Dick responds.

Barbara gets up and says, "I'm gonna head down to the Batcave."

She leaves the room and Dick gets up.

"Dick we need to talk," Bruce says as Dick sits back down.

"I know, I've had alot on my mind," Dick says.

_to be continued..._

Chapter 2:  
Relationships of the Past and Future

"You love her, don't you?" Bruce asks Dick as the two begin the discussion.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't know how to tell her," Dick says, "I can't find the right words, you might not understand."

"I understand, years ago I almost married Andrea Beaumont remember, but then one thing led to another and it didn't work out," Bruce says, "you two are different though."

"I just don't know what to say when I ask the big question," Dick says stressfully.

"Well when you do, give her this," Bruce says as he hands Dick a blue case.

Dick takes it and opens it up, "this is the ring you gave Andrea, I can't take this."

"Its too late for me and Andrea, probably too late for me and anyone else, take it and don't tell her I gave it to you, you're the only one who knows about Andrea and I want it to stay that way," Bruce replies as Dick shuts the case.

"Thanks Bruce," he says.

"Remember ask her when the time is right," Bruce replies as Dick puts it in his pocket and heads to the den.

"So Kara, hows it been in Metropolis?" Barbara asks as the two sit at the Batcomputer.

"Same as usual, Clark gives a command I follow," Kara responds.

_Beep-Beep_

"What's that?" Barbara asks.

"Ugh!" Kara says, "I guess you'd call it a pager, Clark made me take it in case he desperatley needed me, and this is the third time its gone off, I better be going."

The noise keeps beeping and Kara reaches down her shirt and grabs the pager, "I'm coming, I'm coming, see you Barbara, tell Dick and Bruce bye for me."

She flies towards the exit of the batcave and says, "Hey Tim, stay out of trouble."

"Got it babe," Tim says as Kara throws him a kiss.

Dick turns on the television to the news.

"Arkham has reported several recent break-outs lately. The most active is Mr. Freeze, as you can see behind me Mr. Freeze, as they call him, is litterally freezing Gotham. He just headed towards Crime Alley, wait police report, he says he refuses to stop until he meets Batgirl, there's a surprise."

Bruce walks in and says, "I heard the whole thing, but its only three in the afternoon."

"Doesn't matter, Crime Alley's always dark, not to be mean, but you'd know," Dick says as Barbara comes up the stairs, "Get on your suit, Mr. Freeze wants you again."

_to be continued..._

Chapter 3:  
Ice Cold Murder

The four arrive at Crime Alley to see Mr. Freeze staring at them and the cops all either knocked out or frozen.

"What do you want Freeze?" Bruce asks as he motions to Tim and Dick to get the frozen cops in the sun.

"Her," Mr. Freeze answers as he points at Barbara, "My wife may be fine now, but I've learned that one known as Batgirl refused to help her out, now all that share my wife's blood type shall pay the price."

He fires his gun at Barbara. She jumps to the side and Bruce runs up and punches the gun out of his hand.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Nora Fries is fine thanks to your own help," Barbara says not wanting to reveal who she is.

Mr. Freeze knocks Bruce to the ground then heads toward Barbara as Bruce gets back up. Barbara runs at him, then Mr. Freeze shoots his gun at her and freezes her feet to the ground.

She tries to break free, but its no use. Mr. Freeze walks upto her and punches her across the waist sending her across the ground after her feet break free from the ice.

"Now lets see who you really are," Mr. Freeze says as Tim and Dick finish putting all the cops out of the alley.

Then he picks her up and pulls off her mask as Tim, Dick, and the Commishioner come running into the alley.

"Barbara Gordon!" Mr. Freeze says as he drops her and steps back astonished at what just happened.

Barbara comes to her senses, pulls her mask up, and walks upto Mr. Freeze.

"Who told you what you know?" Barbara says as she gets ready to punch him.

Mr. Freeze stands there stunned.

"Who?" Barbara yells again as her dad notices a figure at the end of the alley.

"Alright, it was Mad Hatter," Mr. Freeze says passes out and then falls to the ground.

"Barbara look out!" Commishioner Gordon says and jumps at her, pushing her to the ground right next to Mr. Freeze.

"Dad," she says as she gets up to see her dad laying on the ground with blood pouring out of his back. She flips him over to see a bullet in his chest, "DAD!"

Dick, Tim, and Bruce walk upto her after witnessing this.

"Quickly get him to a hospital," Bruce tells Tim.

Tim runs out of the alley and tells a cop what happened briefly.

As Tim is doing this Dick sees a light flicker in front of him from the other end of the alley. He runs upto it and it moves. Dick continues and it turns out to be a person. He continues chasing it to the end of the alley to see the person gone. He looks to the left and sees a car driving off, then heads back towards Barbara and the rest.

Dick gets back to see and ambulance carrying away the Commishioner. Tim and Bruce are standing there when he returns and Barbara is on the ground crying.

"What was it?" Bruce asks knowing this was no accident.

"A person, male, ran off in a car," Dick stops then continues, "the license plate read 'Hatter'."

Barbara gets to her feet and comes upto them, "He's mine."

**The End**

Part Three Coming Soon.

Part 3: When the Time is Right

Chapter 1:  
Causing My Heart Attack

"The chances of his survival are slim," the Doctor says as the figure looks into the door's little window at her dying father.

"Thanks Leslie, you did all you could," Barbara says as she walks away with a vengeance in her heart whispering to herself, "Now its my turn."

"So what did the Doc say?" Dick asks as Barbara walks inside Wayne Manor.

Barbara walks past him and heads to the Batcave.

"I'm sorry, Babs," Dick says as he follows her.

They change into their uniforms and sit down at the Bat Computer when Tim comes up with a picture in a frame in his hands.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Tim aks happily as he gazes up from the picture.

"Shut up Tim!" Dick says, "we're not in the mood."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't realize," Tim says sadly as Barbara scans the computer for something.

"Its okay," Dick says as he looks at Barbara, then he notices something different about her, it seems as if her eyes are burning from the anger.

She pounds her fists on the computer and gets up. Then goes upto Tim and knocks the picture out of his hands onto the ground.

"Hey what was that for, this was a gift from Kara," Tim says as he takes the photo off the ground.

Barbara looks at the glass shattered on the ground and remembers the fights against Mr. Freeze, how the glass pierced her skin, and how a single bullet pierced her heart.

Dick looks at the photo to see its a picture of Kara, then Tim tucks it into his uniform and leaves.

Barbara heads for a Batcycle and gets on.

"Where are you going?" Dick asks curious as to what Barbara might have found on the computer.

"For a stroll in Gotham City, and do me a favor don't follow me," Barbara says as she rides off.

Dick hesitates whether or not to follow her, then gets on the Batcycle. As he starts the engine a hand falls on his shoulder.

"Didn't you hear her, she said not to follow," Bruce says from behind his mask, "besides she didn't find anything on the computer."

"Then where's she going?" Dick asks as he gets off the Batcycle and Bruce gets on.

"The last place you'd expect," Bruce says, "and only her detective skills will help her figure out where."

"Where's that?" Dick asks as Bruce gets ready to leave.

"A little place called Wonderland," Bruce says as he rides off into the distance.

_to be continued..._

Chapter 2:  
Alice in Wonderland

"Hello Alice," a voice says as Alice returns home after work.

"Who's there?" Alice asks as she turns on the light to see Batgirl in the middle of the apartment. Alice runs to the door as a batarang goes flying past her head locking the door in place.

"What do you want?" Alice asks shakingly as she steps back against the door.

Barbara walks upto her and puts her hands against the door, one on each side of Alice's head.

"Tell me where the Hatter is?" Barbara says viciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice says stutteringly.

"Listen tell me where your little boyfriend is now, or else things are gonna get ugly," Barbara screams as she take's her hand off the wall and makes a fist.

"Alright, he's at the Wonderland theme park," Alice says as she passes out.

"See, now that wasn't too hard was it?" Barbara says as she exits through the window.

She arrives at Wonderland theme park soon after her discussion at Alice's apartment.

She heads through the park and hears the Mad Hatter's voice nearby.

She follows the voice to a haunted house and walks inside. She goes through the house and hears the voice echoing, until she gets outside again to see a shack behind the haunted house. She enters the shack quietly.

"Oh what a wonderful place this is," Hatter says to himself, "brings back so many memories."

"Not any more," Barbara says as she lunges at him, kicking him across the room.

"Ahh, Batgirl," Mad Hatter says, "I see the intercoms in the haunted house are working."

"Shut up!" Barbara says as she punches him across the face.

"So have you had a good night, with your dad dying and all," Hatter continues with a grin on his face.

"My friends told me already, I know you know everything, thats why I'm gonna kill you," Barbara says as she grabs a batarang and gets ready to stab it through his head, "these are extra sharp, you won't feel a thing, but just knowing the monster who killed my father is gone will be good enough."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Mad Hatter asks.

_to be continued..._

Chapter 3:  
Mad Begginings

"Batgirl don't!" a voice calls as it enters the shack.

"Why shouldn't I, Batman?" Barbara says still grasping ahold of Mad Hatter and the batarang.

"Its not the right thing to do, and you know that," Bruce says.

"You wouldn't understand, just leave me alone for once damnit," Barbara says angryly, clenching the batarang in her fist.

There's a pause and then Bruce says, "Oh wouldn't I?"

Barbara drops the batarang and throws Mad Hatter across the room.

"I, I...I'm sorry..I didn't mean that...," Barbara says angry at herself.

"Its okay, I'll handle this," Bruce says as Barbara exits the shack.

He walks upto the Mad Hatter and says to him, "Give me the answer I want to hear or I'll make your life a living hell."

"You won't get a word out of me," Mad Hatter says sweat dripping from his forehead. Then Batman reaches for his belt, "alright I'll talk, yes I killed old Commishioner Gordon, someone had to, you see he was your greatest weakness, yet at the same time one of your greatest strengths as well, if I couldn't get the bat, why not the Bat's link to the police, you see with out him there won't be as much trust in the public world in the Batman, not only that, but now you'll have to put up with the grief of a lost friend, and one more grief for a man who dresses up like a bat might be one too many."

Batman continues reaching for his belt.

"Ahh, has the great Bats finally crossed the line, will he finally kill a man," Hatter says.

"Guess again Hatter, its back to Arkham for you," Batman says pulling out a rope, then he begins the clean-up.

Later outside Bruce asks Barbara, as they get on their batcycles, "So how'd you manage to find this place?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Barbara replies, "While searching the Bat-computer I found Alice's adress and followed my lead, turns out she has a thing for demented guy's interested in fairy tales, even after all he's done to her, how 'bout you?"

"Simple, Mad Hatter loves Alice in Wonderland, it fits his style. I know my villians as should you," Bruce responds as they start their engines.

"Alright!" Barbara replies as they ride off with Mad Hatter tied up, unconcious, on the back of Bruce's batcycle.

"Brilliant plan, Hatter," a voice says from a large closet in the shack, "you take the fall, I take the bat."

The figure opens the closet door and says, "One down, four to go, and then Gotham belongs to the Joker."

THE END(or just the beggining)


End file.
